Carta a mi hijo, por Leo Wyatt
by Ella Tsukino
Summary: Después de enterarse de que Chris es su hijo y al ser rechazado por él, Leo deciden escribirle una carta para ablandar su corazón y lograr que lo perdone. un corto One-shot sobre los sentimientos de Leo  creo  pasen y lean por favor


**Hola, bueno este es mi primer one-shot de Charmed, corto por cierto, y probablemente nadie lo lea (sí, ya que soy nueva), pero aun así, lean o no mis historias quiero escribir sobre esta serie tan maravillosa, centrándome un poco más en Chris que es mi personaje favorito (a demás de Paige). **

**Si alguien es gustoso de leer lo invito a dejare un Review es fácil, en dos pasos (tres si eres miembro de Fanfiction), has click en Review this chapter, pon tu nombre o entra en tu cuenta y para finalizar comenta. **

* * *

><p><strong>Carta a mi hijo, por Leo Wyatt<strong>

Estaba desesperado, confundido, dolido, molesto, se sentía de tantas maneras que podía explotar, ¿Cuánto tiempo más se lo planeaban ocultar? ¿Hasta que naciera el bebé y el chico del futuro se marchara?, hasta que su hijo, el que nunca pensó tener pero que ahora lo tenía frente a sus ojos intentando salvar a su familia se fuera, con el mismo rencor con el que llegó.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo la presencia de su hijo, tenían que hablar, aclarar las cosas, saber por qué lo odiaba. No soportaba la idea de que él sintiera eso, ¿Cómo mirarlo a los ojos y no sufrir por la rabia, ira, el odio que emanaba con solo una mirada?. Orbitó hasta él, se veía molesto y pensativo, con los ojos un poco rojos.

-Chris- murmuró intentando acercarse- ¿podemos hablar?-

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- respondió de forma indiferente causando un dolor en el corazón de su padre al igual que en él, ver a su padre después de casi molerlo a golpes y no arrepentirse por ello lo hacía sentir como un monstruo, y lo era ya que aun deseaba romperle la cara, gritarle que lo odia…-

-yo creo que sí, hay mucho que aclarar- insistió, no iba a dejar que eso acabara de esa forma, tenía que recuperar a su pequeño-

-no importa- su mirada comenzó a volverse más dura, ya nada importaba, eso era parte de un futuro desastroso, un futuro que vino a cambiar por el bien de todos-

-a mi e importa Chris, eres mi hijo, creo que merezco saber que fue lo que te ofendió- suplicó, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?, el mismo preguntó en aquella cueva, ¿acaso no le regaló lo que quería de navidad?,

-nunca me apoyaste- respondió sorprendiéndolo- estuviste para todo el mundo, para mamá, Wyatt, todo el mundo pero nunca para mí-le miró a los ojos con un suspiro de tristeza- no tenías tiempo

-entonces tal vez no solo viniste para salvar a Wyatt, Tal vez también nuestra relación- agregó esperanzado-

-lo dudo-respondió con una media sonrisa más parecida a una mueca y los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, sí para su padre era doloroso oírlo no se imaginaba cuanto era vivirlo-

Se sentía como el hombre más estúpido y despiadado del mundo, ¿Cómo pudo estar para todos menos para su pequeño?, aquel hombre con espíritu de niño, con el corazón destrozado por un padre descuidado.

No era justo perderlo por el futuro, eso aun no pasaba y las cosas podían cambiar, el se encargaría de ser el mejor padre para su pequeño pero… el Chris de ahora no quiere saber nada de él, ¿cómo hacer para que lo escuche si solo está en su presencia unos minutos y después orbita lejos?

Se tumbó en el sillón desconsolado, los días pasaban y no tenía ningún resultado, ¿qué haría?, mantenerlo encerrado no era buena idea, obligarlo a que lo escuchase mucho menos y….

-una carta- murmuró sintiendo como si un interruptor se encendiera en su interior,

Tomó una hoja y una pluma que estaban cerca y se sentó en el comedor, esa era una salida fácil pero era la única forma de que lo escuchara sin intentar golpearlo, ignorarlo o orbitando.

_**Para: Mí hijo, Chris Halliwell Wyatt**_

Chris, hijo mío, se que nunca me escucharías por lo que he decidido escribir esta carta, para que sepas cuanto te amo y lo feliz que me hace ser tu padre. ¿Sabes? me siento como el hombre más estúpido del mundo, todo este tiempo te tuve frente a mí y jamás imagine que fueras… que fueras mi hijo, ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan ciego! Si eres igual a tu madre, terco, decidido, neurótico como todo un Halliwell, incluso eres igual a mí, la forma en que defiendes lo que quieres, siempre con las mismas ideas que yo. Mi pequeño Christopher Halliewell Wyatt.

Llegaste del futuro solo para salvar a tu hermano de convertirse en un tirano, y eso demuestra tu gran corazón, desde que llegaste jamás confié en ti pero tú te lo ganaste a punta de golpes. Recuerdo aquel día de las Valkirias y me arrepiento con todo mí ser, no debí golpearte, aun así seguiste fiel a las chicas, a tu familia, eso es lo que me hace orgulloso de ser tu padre.

Sé que me odias, porque tu padre del futuro jamás estuvo ahí contigo, pero quiero que sepas que aquel Leo y yo somos muy diferentes, lo seré te lo prometo. Seré un amigo al que le puedes contar todo, amores, travesuras, castigos, tú cómplice cuando no quieras hacer algo, tú guía para cuando lo necesites, pero sobre todo seré ese padre que nunca estuvo para ti, para darte consejos, regañarte, alabarte cuando hicieras algo bien y apoyarte si cometes algún error.

Por favor no me odies, no aun que no he cometido ningún error, si soy un padre detestable en el futuro pero cambiare, por ti, por Wyatt, por tu madre, porque ustedes son lo más hermoso y preciado de mi vida, lo dejaría todo por ustedes.

Verte con tu madre, con Piper comportándote como su pequeño bebe, dejante consentir, mimar, oírla decir "hijo" y tú responder "mamá", ¡Deseo tanto oírte decir papá!, que cuando este cerca dejes de colocar esa barrera de indiferencia impenetrable, como en aquellos momentos en que fuimos al pasado en ese portal, te pedí que me abandonaras y no lo hiciste porque muy en el fondo se que no me odias.

Ya no se que más decir para que me perdones y antes de terminar esta carta quiero que sepas lo que sentí al enterarme de que Piper me iba a dar nuevamente un hijo, un angelito, me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, ¡otro bebe!, ¡sería padre de nuevo!, en ese preciso momento nada más importó, ni los ancianos, ni sus reglas, solamente el pequeño bulto que se escondía bajo su blusa, solo importabas tú, mi pequeño que casi se convierte en esa cosa (araña), al enterarme de que ese bultito era el joven fuerte y atractivo que decía ser su guía blanco quise correr, abrazarte, oírte decir "te quiero papá" pero lo único que recibí fue odio, dolor, tristeza y tus puños en mi rostro, debo admitir que eres bueno, cada uno de esos puñetazos me dolió y no precisamente por la fuerza (ese era otro factor más) sino por el coraje que lo hacías. Jamás sería mi intención dañarte, ni hoy, ni en el futuro, perdona a tu padre, y permíteme ser esa persona que siempre quisiste.

Espero que leas esta carta y sea suficiente para que me perdones, podría repetírtela de memoria si quisieras, si me lo permitieras. Eres uno de los motivos de mi existencia y Te quiero mucho Chris.

**_Atte_**_**. Leo Wyatt**_

Lo observó dormir en el sofá, llevaba toda la noche averiguando que demonio quería a su hermano que no pudo más con el cansancio. Leo se acercó silenciosamente hasta su hijo y colocó el pedazo de papel en un lado.

Se veía tan adorable durmiendo, lleno paz y con una pequeña sonrisa signo de que sus sueños eran buenos, le miró con ternura, ese era el pequeño que quería recuperar sin siquiera haberlo perdido, lo tapó con una sabana y besó su frente.

-Te quiero Chris y nunca lo olvides-

Susurró antes de darse media vuelta para subir las escaleras con una sonrisa nostálgica, esperaba que aquella carta surtiera efecto y Chris lo perdonara, esa era una de las razones de su existencia, algo que no se permitiería perder.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**Y ese fue todo mi one-shot espero que les haya gustado y leído, tenía ganas de poner los pensamientos de Leo ante la actitud de Chris, tal vez me haya quedado muy revuelto y repetí las mismas cosas pero no soy muy buena en esto de los fic, si alguien leyó esto los invito a dejarme su lindo RR**

**By:Gabiiylovee'16**


End file.
